The present disclosure relates to an electro-optical device having an electro-optical panel such as a liquid crystal panel.
In recent years, the electro-optical panel such as a liquid crystal panel is used in various places in a car. For example, the electro-optical panel is used for a display unit in a car navigation device. Recently, the electro-optical panel is also used for an instrument panel, which displays the speed of the car, the number of engine revolutions, the fuel level, the temperature of engine cooling water and so on.
The electronic-optical panel is covered by a casing together with a drive substrate for protecting the panel from the shock and so on from the outside (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-186024 (Patent Document 1)). When a liquid crystal panel is used as the electric-optical panel and a backlight irradiating light on the liquid crystal panel as a light source is further used, the casing includes, for example, a lower metal frame supporting the backlight and the drive substrate, a middle metal frame supporting the electro-optical panel and an upper metal frame protecting the electro-optical panel by being combined with these frames. An opening is provided in the upper metal frame so as to correspond to a display surface of the electro-optical panel, and positioning between the display surface of the electro-optical panel and the opening in the upper metal frame is performed by fixing respective frames to one another by using bolts and so on.